Electric components, particularly electronic components such as those contained, for example, in power electronics for supplying electric energy which are used in so-called powerpacks, i.e., drive units comprising engine and transmission, for military vehicles have heretofore been mounted on a plate through which cooling water flows in order to carry off heat. Air which is actively circulated by means of fans flows around the upper side of the components to prevent local peak thermal loads. The repeated transfer of heat from the point of origin of the waste heat in the component to the cooling water via a plurality of housing walls requires a relatively large temperature difference between the cooling water and the component so that cooling water temperatures no higher than 70° C. are permitted.
It is well known from DE 93 09 428 U1 to cool electronic components by an evaporative cooling process. A drive unit with evaporation-cooled power electronics in a tracked vehicle or in a skid steer vehicle in which electronic components are cooled by a boiling fluid is known from in-house practice. The steam is condensed in a condenser and fed back to the power electronics as liquid. The enthalpy that is stored in the evaporated fluid is not put to use, and the cooling efficiency is therefore suboptimal.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to improve the cooling of an arrangement having at least one electric component in a vehicle.